One Rain
by GriffonUnion
Summary: When Ibiki was captured by the Konoha Defector Aoi, he and his brother get help escaping. In return for his help,the man becomes a shinobi for konoha and helped defeat the Kyuubi. Afterwards,he takes care of the orphan Naruto, the Jailor of the 9 tailed f
1. Chapter 1

**ONE RAIN**

Authors notes:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey all, this is GriffenUnion. This is only my second story but it's definitely miles better than the first. If you could please review that would be great, I would love to have some feed back.

Some things you need to know about.

The first chapter is set after the 2 ½ year trip.

So Naruto is 15, and Kenji is 34

When Ibiki is captured, age 23

Kenji when he rescues, age 17

Naruto age -2 :) not born yet

When Kyuubi attacks

Ibiki age 25

Kenji age 19

Naruto newborn

Chuunin exams

Naruto 12

Kenji 31

Ibiki 37

Ok, on with the story!!

Ok, on with the story!!

A lone woman slowly walked towards the door at the end of the dark hallway. Her soft footsteps sounded like drums in the quiet hallway. With a shaking hand, she reached up and gently knocked on the door.

"Come In." was the reply from the room. With that, she took a deep breath and came into the brightly lit room. Around the room were stacks and stacks of bookshelves and file cabinets that were filled to the brim. The windows were open; revealing the room to the bright sunlight outside. Centered in the middle of the room was a desk that was over flowing with stacks and stacks of paperwork. Behind the desk of the cluttered room sat a woman whose face was carved into the nearby mountain, the 5th hokage, Tsunade the Slug Sannin.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked her assistant exasperatedly.

"Umm… the Anbu couldn't find them; we believe that they have left again Tsunade." Tsunade stared at Shizune for another second before letting her head fall to onto the desk tiredly.

"Tsunade, are you ok?" her assistant asked. The 5th hokage lifted her head wearily and looked up at Shizune.

"Its fine Shizune, never mind, you may leave." Shizune stepped out into the hallway once again and hurried away. With her gone, Tsunade turned to the nearest file cabinet and after shuffling around pulled out a huge and heavily used file. Then, she flipped it open and pulled out a similar heavily used red stamp. Turning to a page she was readily becoming familiar with, she stamped the page and took another look at it. At the top were two pictures and stretching down the page were a long line of red stamps that read "vacation."

'Sigh' 'That's the 7th vacation the two of them have taken this year, and its only February. They better be back by the end of the month though.' With that she put back the file and looked at the growing pile of paperwork on her desk.

Her eyebrow started to twitch as she noticed it was now twice as tall as it was before she had been interrupted. "I HATE PAPERWORK!!!"

The scream was heard throughout Konoha and had many people filling out a noise complaint the next day.

The two men under discussion back at Konoha were currently walking through the tall forest surrounding Konoha when the suddenly sneezed together. The two sweat-dropped and looked at each other and shared a look. "Tsunade…" The two men continued walking and came upon a clearing in the densely packed trees. The two walked out to the center and stopped.

"You can come out now, we know your there." The smaller of the two said. As if at the start of some unnoticed sign, hundreds of black umbrellas suddenly flew up into the air and started their deadly spins, spewing senbon needles towards the ground. Thousands of needles fell towards the two men, intent on piercing flesh. The taller of the two reached for an item on his back with seconds till he and his partner were pincushions. With speed previously unseen in the battle, the man pulled and extended his own umbrella and grabbed the second man before pulling them under its protection.

With a "Whoosh", the thousands of needles previously blanketing the sky struck and a huge dust cloud rose and fell over the area. When the dust settles, thousands upon thousands of needles stuck out of the previously unblemished earth on the clearing. The only area free from the deadly needles was the area under a single umbrella in the middle of the clearing. Slowly the umbrella was lifted and moved to the side, revealing it's previously hiding occupants. The attacker's attention was immediately drawn to the taller of the two. They recognized him instantly.

He was dressed in the regular ANBU outfit; white armored vest, forearm guards, form fitting black material underneath. The only think that set him apart from the regular ANBU of the leaf was his lack of white animal mask, and the three silver umbrella's he wore on his back. Instead of the animal mask, he wore a grey mask that was more commonly seen and used in the mist and rain villages. It covered his nose and mouth and had a tube to one side that allowed him to breathe underwater. Looking out from above the mask was a heavily scarred face with one eye open. There where two visible scars running up and through the right eye, keeping it closed and unable to see out of. On top of the man's head was a bamboo hat, keeping his face out of the sun.

The attackers' attention was then drawn to the second of the two, which they realized was even better known than the first. A young man stood with the standard chuunin vest and black clothing, making him looks like every other Konoha ninja. What made him stand out was the giant sword on his back, bright yellow hair cascading over his shoulders, and six whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

The men in the surrounding trees suddenly started to re-think their decision of participating in this ambush. Their individual opinions, however, were quickly squashed when their leader stood and moved into the clearing. In a loud voice, he said, "Naruto Uzimaki and Kenji Momochi; Konoha's Wind and Rain, The Leaf's Hurricane. Well today those manes die by my hand. And then everyone will see me as the best there has ever been!"

At the end of his little speech, the men under his command regained their courage and looked at their targets with refilled confidence. The two men in the clearing turned their heads towards each other and shared a quiet laugh.

"I'll let you handle them Kenji, it's your turn anyway." Naruto said.

"No, No, Naruto. Today's your 15th birthday. I think you should do it, besides, you haven't gotten to test out that new technique of yours yet." With that being said, Naruto's smile grew, and with a bow he said, "As you wish Kenji-sama."

With that said, Naruto's hands became a blur as they moved through hand signs faster than the eye could follow. He ended with the dragon sign and said, "Suiton: Clone swamp of Death jutsu!"

The ground around the base of every tree in the vicinity suddenly started sprouting water, and with so many trees the water soon turned into a foot deep swamp.

The ninja in the trees watched anxiously as the water started to swirl and bubble, before hundreds of clones of Naruto started to rise from the newly risen swamp. Hundreds of Narutos' filled the swamp and all turned to look at their prey in the trees as one. Slowly, they started to reach up and begin to climb the trees, and the ninja in them suddenly realized what a predicament they were in. One ninja finally let loose a ear-piercing scream, and the clones burst into action as if some unspoken signal had been called.

Within seconds the clones were upon them and the men never stood a chance. Naruto and Kenji watched impassively as the last of the enemy shinobi were killed and the leader's head was brought back to the two by a clone, before all the clones and the water seeped back into the earth from wince it came.

"That was rather good, you remained conscious this time. Your control still needs to improve though, how much charka did you use?" Kenji said to Naruto.

"I only used half that time, so I'm getting better at it." Naruto said to Kenji hotly.

Kenji in turn laughed and said, "Well now that that's taken care of, we can move on."

Naruto nodded his head and started walking again. Kenji looked at the dead bodies surrounding the trees, and then gazed at Naruto again. 'I wonder what he would have turned out like if I hadn't been here to help.'

Shaking those thoughts from his head and laughing slightly, he thought, 'I shouldn't worry about it, I was there to help and I'm always going to be there.'

"Wait up Naruto!" He cried as he sprinted up to where Naruto had disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Author's notes

Thanks all for reading. I have a picture of Kenji up on my profile, so please go look 


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE RAIN**

Authors notes:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This is the second chapter of the story. Please review the story all you people actually reading.

:: talk over radio::

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

Chapter 2

17 Years Previous- Rain Country

A seventeen year old anbu lay resting on the branch of a tree with a bamboo hat covering his face deep into Rain country. He lay directly above a dirt path fifty feet below him surrounded by four other men similarly dresses as him. 'We've been here an hour already. Where is that Konoha traitor anyway?' A young Kenji thought. 'It seems like he's not even going to show…'

::Kenji, do you copy? Over:: with a sign, Kenji reached up to his color and pushed the button on the radio.

::Yea, this is Kenji. What is it?::

:: We have a positive ID confirmation on the Konoha defector, Aoi. He also has a young boy with him, and three pursuers. ::

'Sigh' ::Alright, we'll take out the pursuers first, Then get Aoi.::

With that Kenji went back to looking relaxed on his tree limb to the rest of the team near him. What they didn't know was that his mind was moving a mile an hour. 'Kami, I hate this village; the politics, the corruption, and the stupid council. How an I going to get out of here? It won't be long till another assassin shows up.'

A noise alerted Kenji to another presence and he looked down as a green haired man and a boy ran underneath him on the path. 'Well, might as well get going. I can plan my escape afterwards.' With that, Kenji stood up and looked to the ground below him with the rest of his team. They stood and watched as the green haired defector looked behind him before jumping of into the trees, leaving the boy to the three pursuers.

In a swirl of leaves the Konoha ninja appeared next to Kenji.

"Is the ambush set up? There almost here." Aoi said.

"Yea. But we could only bring my one squad on such short notice though. We have me and two members here, and two more behind in the trees ready to cast the fog clone jutsu, on the area as soon as the enemy is in position. That way it will look like an army." Kenji said this with a lazy attitude that practically oozed that he didn't care, and watched as Aoi got steadily angrier.

Aoi was silently fuming for second before stating, "Fine, but if you screw this up I'll make sure you regret it." Then Aoi jumped to another near by tree and stood upside-down from the bottom of the limb, attached by charka.

Kenji reached up to his color and pushed the button on the mike.

::Ok, start the genjutsu.:: After the order was given hundreds of clone rain-nins appeared and filled the tree canopy.

A scream from below turned his attention away from the trees and back to the ground. The three anbu following had caught up and thrown chains around the boy, demanding his to return home. Kenji looked to his right and left at his teammates before nodding. They each nodded in return and jumped into the group of clones before throwing kunai at two anbu on the ground. With twin grunts of pain, the elite ninjas went down and the one man and boy left looked up at the illusions.

Just then Aoi spoke up from his position upside down in the tree.

"Well, well. If it isn't Ibiki, good. Now I can have both brothers betray Konoha. As you know only a Jonin can read this scroll." While Aoi was busy gloating, Kenji reached into his pouch and pulled out two senbon needles that had a yellow tint to them. After it seemed that the stupid Konoha traitor was done talking, Kenji threw the needles at the two people in the clearing. With twin grunts of pain the two of them slumped to the ground.

"It's a paralysis poison, they won't be able to move for 24 hours, and they're knocked out." Kenji told everyone. "We should probably get to the shack now, its getting late." He jumped down and grabbed the two unconscious people and the group started their trek into Rain Country.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Two days later

On the catwalks of the Rain Village stood a man starring through the treetops into the sky above the village. He wore the standard Anbu uniform, except he wasn't wearing the traditional animal mask. Instead, he wore a water-breathing mask over the bottom half of his face, and a bamboo hat on his head.

As he stared into the dark and cloudy skies above him, the clouds opened up and let loose their heavy parcels. As the rain came upon him, his mind started to wander; He was an Elite Anbu member for the rain village, a village located in the tops of the trees of their rain forest. It constantly rained in Rain Country, and the lands were filled with swamps and lakes.

His thoughts then turned to Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. An area 10 times the size of the Rain Village and known throughout the world for their superior shinobi. All you had to do was look at who became their leaders; The first Hokage with his Mokuton abilities that created the village and surrounding forest, The second Hokage known for his superior combat skills and the ability to do water Justus without a near by water source, The third Hokage, also known as the professor, master of 1000 Justus, And finally, the newly appointed fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash. He was labeled as an SS class shinobi in the bingo book, and told to flee on sight from. He became the Hokage no more than a year ago.

His thoughts then turned once again and landed on the two shinobi from Konoha that were still located in the shack on the edge of the village.

'Sigh' 'Why am I even thinking about them. They're probably dead by now anyway.' Kenji said to himself. After a few minutes of silent contemplation he placed his hands on his head in frustration. "Why can't I stop thinking about them?" He was silent for a while longer before saying, "I'll go and see if they're still alive, then I'm leaving this stupid village."

With that he took off sprinting through the rain and threw the trees.

Authors note

Well there you go! The second chapter of the story. Please review and give me some feed back!


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE RAIN**

Authors notes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This is the third chapter, so enjoy. And please review!

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

**Chapter 3**

As Kenji approached the small one room shack at the edge of the forest, he saw two Anbu members guarding the doorway. The shack was cloaked in shadows, barely visible from the surrounding forest. If you hadn't known it was there, you would have passed by unknowingly. He looked towards the two men at the door and observed then carefully. He noticed that one of the men towered over the other, with his hulking form blocking the entire doorway. The smaller of the two was reading a book lazily while standing next to his large partner.

He slowly approached the two from the dark shadows of the nearby trees and withdrew one of his silver umbrellas from his back. The regular Jonin shinobi of the rain were given black umbrellas, but Anbu were given silver to signify their rank. Another quality that made the silver special was the small pieces of metal inlaid into the fabric, making it capable of deflecting projectiles and able to be used as a shield.

When he got in range, he threw the umbrella into the air and watched it float for a second before making a hand sign. "Umbrella Mizu Bushin, Senbon Rainstorm" He said with a calm voice. The one silver umbrella became 50 hanging in mid-air before they all began their deadly spins. The two Anbu could only look onwards in shock as hundreds of senbon needles rained upon them. They were too stunned by being on the receiving end of one of their own village's jutsu to do anything. They fell to the ground dead before the needles even had a chance to release the deadly poison they held.

The figure in the shadows released his jutsu and watched as the rest of the umbrellas burst into water and left only one to float harmlessly back down to the forest floor. Kenji walked over and reclaimed his weapon before making his way to the door. He stepped over the bodies of his once close allies and shouldered the door wide open.

With a 'crack' the door broke from its hinges and Kenji got a second look at the people he came here to see.

The older one, Ibiki he heard, was tied to a small metal chair in the center of the room with ropes tied around him, and looked to have certainly taken a beating in the last two days. The ropes were tied around his arms and chest, restricting his movement, and another set around his legs that stopped his from getting up. Kenji looked at the man's black and blue face, and saw the newly made cuts and burns that were surely a form of torture used against him. The small boy sat tied in a similar chair on the other side of the room, with a look of terror in his eyes as he gazed at his brother.

Kenji's gaze however, was fixed on the man standing in the middle of the small room. Standing there as if he owned the world stood Aoi Rokusho, the Konoha traitor.

He was still garbed in his Konoha outfit and body armor, and he held the legendary Raijin sword in his hands. The only thing that gave away his calm outer appearance was the fury in his eyes as he looked back at Kenji.

"You again! What the hell are you doing here? I told those idiots outside I wasn't to be disturbed!" Aoi yelled

"Well if you told them not to let anyone in and I'm here, then the logical thing to think is that something happened to them, isn't it?" Kenji said with a smirk. Hearing this, Aoi stood there dumbly staring at Kenji for a second, and that was all the time Kenji needed. With a flick of his wrist, four senbon needles sprung into his hand. In less than a second they were airborne and sailing towards Aoi at a freighting speed.

Realizing too late what was happening, Aoi dove out of the way, only to still be caught by one of the needles in his thigh.

Kenji followed Aoi with his eyes and laughed to himself when he saw the needle in the man's leg. "You sure are something. I wasn't even aiming at you and you still managed to get in the way of a needle."

'Not aiming at…' Aoi thought before looking to where the needles had flown in horror as he realized Kenji's true target. Making almost no noise, Ibiki slowly stood up from his chair as the ropes slid off him. Aoi looked behind Ibiki and noticed the three needles in the wall just to the sides of the chair.

'He cut the ropes with just the needles?' Aoi thought numbly. He shakily stood up from the floor and looked at the two men in front of him. "You may have freed that idiot, but that won't help you! You have no chance at beating me. I'm invincible with this sword!" Aoi yelled as he picked up the Raijin sword and activated it.

Kenji looked over to Ibiki and reached behind his back, from where he pulled a single kunai and tossed it to him. Ibiki caught it and nodded once, before holding it in a reverse grip in his hand. Kenji pulled off one of his umbrellas and held it close to him in front of him like a sword.

Aoi initiated the fight by lunging forward and swinging towards the two in front of him. Ibiki dove towards the nearby wall to get out of reach while Kenji moved to block the yellow blade with his weapon. But, as soon as the blade touched the umbrella electricity flew through it and traveled into Kenji. "Ahhhh!" He yelled as he dropped his umbrella and was thrown back and landed on the floor.

"Hahaha, you see. I'm invincible now, and I will be even stronger once I open that forbidden scroll." Aoi paused in his speech when he heard a sound that he had become familiar with in his training as a ninja, and a sound that he dreaded to hear. He could only watch as a split-second later a kunai pierced his hand and knocked the Raijin sword from his grasp. Clutching his hand in pain, he turned his head and looked at his attacker.

Ibiki stood there by the far wall with his brother free from his chair and standing as well. The terror previously present in Idate's eyes was replaced with determination. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kenji struggling to stand with his weapon once again, and turned his attention back to him. 'This is all his fault. I'm going to kill him!' He let loose a primal yell and stated running towards the struggling Anbu. Kenji finally got his muscles to stop shaking and stood up. He held his umbrella up again like before, but this time he pushed a hidden button in the hilt and watched as a small six inch blade emerged, from which you could practically see the purple tinted poison dripping off it.

As Aoi got in range, Kenji twisted around the lunge from the green-haired man and with a thrust his umbrella buried itself into Aoi's chest. Aoi ground to a halt and saw what was sticking out of his chest in shock. He then became aware of a growing sense of numbness that was quickly spreading from his chest to the rest of his body. He pulled himself off the umbrella and stumbled backwards. "What is…this? I feel… so… weak."

Aoi fell to his knees clutching his chest. He could barely hear what the rain Anbu was saying through the haze that had entered his mind now.

"That poison in you is slowly cutting off the blood flow in your body. Its also shutting down your body functions one by one. You'll be dead in fifteen minutes or less."

Aoi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Kenji looked away from him and walked towards Ibiki and Idate. As he passed Aoi on the ground however, he reached into the dieing man's pocket and pulled out a small green scroll. He then continued walking and picked up the discarded Raijin sword as well.

He finally stopped directly in front of Ibiki and looked him in the eye. There he saw an unnatural calm that should not be in a man after two days of torture. Slowly Kenji extended his hand and handed the scroll and de-activated sword to the older man. "There's the forbidden scroll and the Raijin sword." He said before looking at the small boy. Said boy looked calmly back at him as they stared at each other. "Always be strong, and love your brother, for you never know when he will be taken from you." Kenji spoke in a gentle tone before turning on his heel and walking out the door of the small building.

"Where are you going now?" Ibiki asked from the doorway as he caught up. "You've just killed two Anbu members and a Konoha defector, so you can't just go back to your village." Kenji said nothing as he reached to his thigh and pulled off his rain hitai-ata, and then pulled another kunai and brought it to the metal band. With a 'shink' he drew a line through the rain symbol, marking himself as a missing-nin.

"I never want to go back to this village again. The council that runs it is more concerned about their own personal wealth than the wealth and welfare of the village. Also, my clan, the Momochi, have died out in this village from stupid decisions and clan feuds. I've heard that there are still some members in mist and wave country, but I'm the last one in the rain."

Kenji said all this while facing away from Ibiki. He turned to look at him and said, "I really don't know what I'm going to do, but what ever it is it will be far from here."

Ibiki gained a thoughtful look on his face before saying, "You could always come back to Konoha with us. Your obviously a skilled ninja and would be a great help as a shinobi of the leaf than a missing-nin. Besides, we need more ninja this soon after the last great shinobi war."

Kenji looked at Ibiki for a second before saying, "I highly doubt that your hokage will allow me to join."

"You'll never know unless you try!" Idate yelled from behind Ibiki, who in turn looked and smiles at this brother.

"You might as well try. What do you have to lose? If he says no then your right back where you started." Ibiki said.

Kenji was silent for a minute longer before he said, "very well. I will go with you to the Hokage. Besides, I might find some information on my clan members in your village's archives." Kenji said with a smirk.

Ibiki and Idate grinned as well, until Ibiki winced in pain. Kenji walked closer and looked at the wounds and said, "I'll let you lean on me, and we'll make our way to the leaf village." And with that, Kenji, Ibiki, and Idate started walking towards the border of fire country.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Back at the shack

Aoi lay on his back in the middle of the floor as he struggled to breathe. He could no longer feel or move any of his extremities, and his breathing and thinking were becoming problematic. 'Must… survive…cant ….die here……must kill…… Kenji Momochi!...'

From the shadows of the wall, a pale man stepped out and looked at the man on the floor. He wore a black cloak that covered his body with red clouds on it, and on his hand he wore a red ring with a strange symbol.

His pale, snake-like, yellow eyes glanced at the man as a sick smile grew on his face. "Kukukukuku, what do we have here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE RAIN**

Authors notes:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey all, This is GriffenUnion. Its been a while and I decided to update my story finally, so here you go. The next installment of One Rain will be coming out within the week, hope you enjoy it… J And remember to review when your done. 


End file.
